


Interlude B35

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [253]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Gay Sex, Heaven, Jealousy, London, M/M, Multi, Pie, Scheming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ A double helping – or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitabear/gifts).



_[Narration by Mr. Jerzy Herak, Esquire]_

Jan and I were delighted to be able to move into our new place with Merry, especially as he insisted on doing most of the cooking. Seriously, we had to be among the best-fed people in all London!

The one thing about our relationship that I suppose would have struck many as curious was that while Jan and I were a couple, Merry liked nothing more than to be held between us and just cuddled. I suppose that it was not having had much in the way of love and attention when growing up and although there were times when Jan and I had certain other plans, we always put them aside for Merry. Although he was only a couple of inches shorter than us in height, like our good friend Mr. Holmes he always carried himself as a much smaller man.

I had thought that London had few things left that could surprise me, but I was wrong. One day the three of us were lying together when I realized something.

“Merry?” I said. “Is that our plug in you?”

“No”, he said, snuggling into me even closer. “The dildo. The largest one.”

I looked across to Jan in the gloom and he stared back at me. We were both equally nonplussed.

“Er, why?” Jan asked at last.

“Because I am ready”, he said confidently. “I have seen how happy it makes you, and I want to be that happy.”

We looked at each other again. All right, one of us was going to have to ask the obvious question.

“Which one of us would you feel more comfortable with, Merry?” I asked.

“You first”, he said.

“All right....”

“Then Jan”, he went on. “And one day I might try you both together.”

What the hell?

֍


	2. Chapter 2

_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

It was less than a month after our visit to the _'St. George'_ that John and I met Mr. Mortimer Maberley again. I know people change as they age but in the short time since our last encounter I barely recognized him. This was not some quiet timid youngest son of a colonel; this was a gentleman who knew what he wanted out of life and was determined to set about getting it. He clearly recognized us and greeted us both warmly.

“I cannot thank you enough for all you did”, he smiled. “Living with Jan and Jerzy – I do not think that I have ever been so happy.”

“We missed you at the hotel yesterday”, I said. “I know that it was not one of your regular days but we had to go there because there was pie on the menu.”

John scowled at me, more so as I had moved out of swatting range. Mr. Maberley chuckled at his annoyance.

“They do make the most excellent pie”, John said defensively. “You seem a lot happier in yourself, sir.”

“I most definitely am”, the fellow grinned. “But then every night I get a double helping of extra-large Polish sausage – sometimes at one and the same time. My life is so hard, you know!”

Chuckling he strode off. John stared after him in shock.

“Two into one”, I mused, ignoring his horrified face. “And our friend Inspector Smith did mention that his lover's two younger sons sometimes both 'service' him at the same time.... yes, I suppose that it _is_ possible.”

I did not even need to mention Lowen's name. John's face darkened like a winter storm.

 _“They would never find your body!”_ he snarled before storming off.

I snickered quietly. He was going to be _so_ rough tonight!

֍

He was. I loved every damn minute of it even if he had to bring me breakfast in bed the following morning. And as if you have to ask; of course I had half of his bacon!

֍


	3. Chapter 3

**Heaven**

Mrs. God smiled at the three men embracing each other, then turned off the screen and flounced into the waiting-area.

“Sachiel, about that hunter and your brother....”

 _“Not a chance!”_ the angel said firmly.

“Oh well”, She sighed. “Can't blame a girl for trying!”

֍


End file.
